From WO 2006/033617 A1, a screw-in tool is known, which contains a tool head and a tool shank with an outer thread, and a first supporting region situated between the tool head and the outer thread. In this known screw-in tool, the first supporting region is constructed either as a radial bond with a plane surface and a cylindrical inner bearing face or as a conical bearing face. In the first alternative, a precise axial positioning of the screw-in tool is attained within a holder via the plane surface of the radial bond; however, the centering effect via the cylindrical bearing face is limited. A better centering effect can be attained via the conical bearing face, but the outer wall of the tool holders can be deformed as a result of the wedge effect of the conical bearing face outward, which can have a negative effect on the axial alignment.